


Date and Time

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Put the date up on the monitor.”
Kudos: 24





	Date and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 675 "palindrome"

“There’s gotta be something here,” muttered Bishop, shifting papers on her desk. “Anything in your batch?”

McGee shook his head. “Nothing yet. Torres?”

“Nada,” he said.

“Guys!” said Kasie, rushing into the bullpen.

“Hey,” Bishop said. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, fine. McGee! Put the date up on the monitor. And military time.”

“Uh, sure,” he said, and the numbers appeared on the screen. “ _Oh._ ”

Kasie grinned. “Twenty hundred hours, two minutes on February Second, Two Thousand Twenty!”

“What?” said Torres.

Bishop grinned back. “It’s a palindrome. Two-oh-oh-two, oh-two-oh-two, two-oh-two-oh.”

“Thanks, Kasie,” added McGee.

“Nerds,” Torres muttered, but he was smiling, too.

THE END


End file.
